Today
by SaiyajinNoOuji
Summary: A song fic on the passing of the queen of the saiyajins, Bulma Briefs. How will the aging Saiyajin no Ouji take it? Please read and Reivew.


Disclaimer~ I do not own this song nor do I own DBZ  
  
  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ here once again kiddies…Well I just felt like writing another song fic while at work so I thought might as well make this a little angsty. Well here it is..hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Today  
  
Song- Today ~ KMFDM  
  
  
  
  
  
Sounds of grunting could be heard among the light hum of the gravity room as the ageing saiyajin no ouji continued to train. He really had no reason to train anymore. It had been 20 years since Kakkarot had left atop of the eternal dragon and no evil had once since then come near this planet. Finishing another set of punches and combinations. Vegeta thought he had done enough for today.  
  
Making his way into the kitchen of the giant building of capsule corps, he saw the lone figure that sent chills down his spine no matter how many times he had seen her. With his trademark smirk on, he deftly snuck behind his lover and quickly wrapped his arms around her slim waist.  
  
With a sudden jolt and a squeak of surprise, Bulma quickly turned around in the arms of the assailant and frowned.  
  
"Vegeta! You scared me half to death!" yelled half-heartedly the blue haired genius. Seeing the smirk the no Ouji was giving her suggested what he had on his mind. Returning a very eerily similar smirk herself she turn back around to her work of preparing dinner for her and her "guests".  
  
"I do not think so tonight Vegeta. We have guests! Did you forget that Trunks and Bra are visiting for dinner?" spoke Bulma as she continued to have a smirk on her face.  
  
Frowning, Vegeta let go of his grasp of the women and sat at a chair.  
  
"No I did not forget women, but you have been doing this quite a bit lately. You seem to have lost your interest. Am I not appealing to you anymore?" asked mockingly the saiyajin no ouji.  
  
Sighing to herself, Bulma stopped cutting the vegetables and turned around to face the prince.  
  
"Yes Vegeta, I find you extremely hideous…Kami why am I still with you?!" spat out Bulma as sarcasm dripped off each word.  
  
"Well then you tell me why then women. How long has it been since we last made love? 5? 7 months?" countered the saiyajin.  
  
"Well sorry for being rather tired now a' days Vegeta. I am not saiyajin like you thus my aging is rather different then yours." Replied Bulma while crossing her arms. He was telling the truth though; it had been quite some time since they had an intement moment. Waiting for the stubborn one's response, she gently began to rub her chest.  
  
"Don't give me that, you are fine, its just your weak mind that is putting all that rot in your thought process." Retorted Vegeta. He soon continued in hopes of her making the move to prove him wrong while closing his eyes.  
  
"I just don't think you can handle me anymore women. Its no surprise though, you never really could."  
  
Noticing that she had not said anything yet, he thought he had got her steaming mad like he usually did.  
  
"What is it now women? Have I upset you?"  
  
All of a sudden he felt a disturbance with in their bond. He soon flung his eyes open and grabbed at his heart. Seeing in front of him his wife clutching for dear life on the counter. Rushing to her, he held her in his arms as he could see the pain etched on her face. Without second thinking he rushed out of Capsule Corps and flew to the nearest hospital.  
  
Isolation  
  
When you leave its like I disappear  
  
Desolation  
  
Every time you go it feels like  
  
Seconds slowly turn to minutes  
  
A month of Sundays coming up  
  
Time again pulls me under  
  
Wonder if I'll rise above  
  
It's too much but not enough  
  
  
  
Vegeta was forced to sit out in the lounge as he waited for the results. Apparently she had a severe heart attack. Scoffing at the thought of the queen of the saiyajins perishing from a pitiful earthling ailment he had to come to terms that he was scared at this point. There were only a few times in the saiyajin no ouji's life that he was truly scared. The first being the few moments before he was killed at the hands of Frieza and the last other time being the sacrifice that he did to destroy Majin Buu knowing that he would be sent to hell and remember no one that he loved for eternity.  
  
"Father!" both of his children had yelled as they rushed to him. Apparently they had felt his ki at the hospital and suspected something since he nor his wife were there.  
  
Embracing them he explained what had happened.  
  
Misery loves company  
  
For a little bit of sympathy  
  
It's here today but it's gone tomorrow  
  
It's here today and today will never come again  
  
  
  
The only other people to come were Kakkarot's offspring and his mate. They had felt the rapid ki and figured something was up. Vegeta had left it up to his children to explain to them what happened. They knew that their father needed some time alone. They didn't know what to expect from their mothers illness nor did they foresee it. Taking glances at the no ouji, they could see the faintest hints of pain, fear, and hurt.  
  
Finally after a hour and a half of waiting a doctor came up to the group.  
  
"Who is Mr. Briefs?" enquired the middle-aged man.  
  
Vegeta merely stood and faced the man who was his beloved's hope.  
  
"I am." Was the only thing that prince said as he continued to stare at the man in front of him. Hoping to hear good news he crossed his arms and kept his scowl on his face.  
  
"She kept saying that she wanted to see you. We told her that it was not wise at this point but she persisted on you seeing her. I believe she actually threatened some of the doctors aides." Spoke the white garbed dressed man.  
  
Smirking at the though of the women threatening other people in her position sent a small chuckle through his throat.  
  
"Come this way sir." Asked the doctor as he made his way to the door that laid the no ouji's other half.  
  
Desperation  
  
Sinking into somewhere dark and cold  
  
Deviation  
  
A place I knew I did not want to go  
  
To forget is all I know  
  
  
  
Taking a breath, Vegeta entered the room. The room was filled with all types of machines that were in one-way or an other attached to his queen. Scowl in place he grabbed one of the chairs and pulled up next to her. Gently grabbing her hand as if in fear of shattering her, he put it up to his face.  
  
He had never really been this way with her. Even back in the beginning of their relationship they had always been at each other's throat but that was the way they showed their affection for one another. Now this time though he wanted it to be different. In this place he felt as if he could and should act this way. Being alone with no one other then themselves reminded him so much of how it all began for them. Grinning he whispered his nickname for his love.  
  
"Onna."  
  
He saw her eyes slowly flutter open as she turned her head slightly to face him. Smiling.  
  
"Hi." She mouthed as her eyes glistened in the room. The lights were completely turned off and the only light in the room was coming from the moon that was shinning through the window.  
  
"I see that you are still acting weak…" playfully said Vegeta.  
  
Frowning slightly, Bulma soon let it slide like she normally did with everything that her prince did. She could never stay mad at him for long. Just a mere look at his perfect face melted away any malice or ill feelings towards him.  
  
"Vegeta. I don't know about this." She said as her eyes closed for a brief second.  
  
"About what women?"  
  
"Me…I don't think I have much time left…"  
  
Vegeta frowned at her current state of talking. Squeezing her hand ever so gently, he attempted to speak but was cut off by her.  
  
"I have foreseen this myself Vegeta, I knew that this day would come. It's only natural for us to die. I just want you to know Vegeta. You are my prince that I had dreamt of meeting as a girl. When you first entered my life I did not want anything to do with you and treated you based on what others had said about you. Over time though, I soon grew attached to you and lost forever my heart to you. You have changed so much Vegeta and I want to think that I had something to do with it. You have two children who love you almost as much as I do. I ask for you to be strong and to not blame yourself in anyway…I love you…….my saiyajin no ouji…" whispered Bulma with her final breathe. Her eyes soon closed for the final time before Vegeta could say anything.  
  
Vegeta sat motionless as the moment soaked into him. He had always expected to die in battle for good before his wife would die of natural aging. Slowly putting her hand that he held as a rare treasure by her side, he slowly rose from his seat and dropped to his knees at her bedside. Raising his hand to touch her calm face he began to speak.  
  
"Bulma…" the prince began. It was becoming hard to breathe normal as he tried to express himself. It had never been an easy thing to show his "softer" side.  
  
"Me coming to this planet for the first time was meant to destroy everyone and become immortal with the help of the dragonball's. Kakkarot defeated me and it was a blessing in disguise. After the first time I saw you on Namek, I had thought you were the most rare of creatures that I had ever seen. Your deep blue pools of eyes engulfed me and I secretly wanted to take you there. When I was wished back alive and transported back to Earth I was confused and suspicious on why you would invite to be in your home. As you said though, after awhile I soon grew attached to you and soon lost my own heart and soul to you. You have helped changed me my love. For as long as I live you will live on in memory and I will join you soon enough, just remember that you will forever be my queen."  
  
The only thing that was heard in the room was the steady beep of the heart monitor as it was a constant reminder in the passing of the saiyajin queen. Figuring that he was growing softer then expected, Vegeta felt a warm tear make its way down his face as he gave his lost love one final kiss. Leaving the room as attendants responding to the monitor rushed in, Vegeta slowly made his way past the others that waited for a response.  
  
Everyone knew what had happened as the saiyajin no ouji's only response was.  
  
"It has passed…"  
  
He soon then left the hospital and slowly rose and flew into the night's sky.  
  
Minutes slowly turn to hours  
  
Another moment passes by  
  
Seconds of eternity  
  
I wonder if it's time to say goodbye  
  
It's here today but it's gone tommorrow  
  
It's here today and today will never come again(Repeat x4)  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note~ Well there you have it…I hope you all enjoyed it…it almost brought a tear to my eye! o.O But I once related this song in the loss of a loved one so I figured that it would fit this situation as well….Well Please Read and Reivew! It would make me feel really good! Also if you could, take a look at my other Song Fic entitled "Darkness Calls". Well that's it for my ranting, talk to you later!  
  
~/Super_Saiyajin no Ouji\~ sends… 


End file.
